At Hogwarts' Gardens
by Lady Anna Black
Summary: Após ver James Potter beijando uma colega de turma, Lily sente que algo não está no lugar. Por que?  Vocês irão descobrir...


At Hogwarts' Gardens

As quatro amigas encontravam-se sentadas no chão do dormitório feminino em total silêncio, interrompido apenas pelo constante rasgar de embalagens de sapos de chocolate.

Era preciso afastá-los dos dedos nervosos de Lily Evans antes que ela fosse parar na enfermaria por excesso de doce, _novamente._

Os últimos dez minutos tinham sido frustrantes para as tentativas de Alice Selden e Marlene Perkins. Toda vez que ameaçavam se aproximar, Lily colocava em prática sua mais nova e assustadora habilidade: enfiar três sapos de chocolate em sua boca de uma só vez.

Agora, as duas amigas derrotadas encaravam Jane Murphy como sua única e última esperança.

- Jane, contamos com você. – a menina de olhar encorajador afagou suas costas.

- Ali, se você e Lene não conseguiram o que eu posso fazer? – disse, desanimada, testemunhando mais uma embalagem sendo rasgada apressadamente. Jane era a mais alta das quatro e dona de olhos incrivelmente azuis. E, apesar de possuir cabelos dourados com cachos perfeitos, frequentemente os escondia num rabo de cavalo.

- Qualquer coisa que a faça parar, por favor! Eu já estou começando a ficar enjoada _só de olhar_! – implorou Marlene, torcendo a barra da blusa, impaciente.

As três bruxas sabiam exatamente qual era o motivo por trás do momento _"Engordando com Lily Evans"_: ele usava óculos, tinha sérios problemas com qualquer objeto que possivelmente desse um jeito em seu cabelo, era mestre em atividades "extra-classe" e acima de tudo, era incapaz de se controlar quando o assunto envolvia uma certa quintanista.

- Tudo bem, já **chega**! Lily Evans, afaste-se já dessa caixa de açúcar, com cuidado. As mãos para cima, por favor. – a loira caminhava em direção a cama da amiga vagarosamente.

- Desculpa senhora policial, mas eu não estou armada. E pode parando exatamente onde está. Nem um passo a mais ou... Ou – Lils tremia, e não parecia ser de frio.

- Ótimo! Realmente, maravilhoso! É isso que dá ficar fazendo a dieta do açúcar. Hoje você deve ter engordado uns dez quilos! – Jane correu até a cabeceira de Lily, onde ela tinha colocado as três varinhas confiscadas e apontou a sua para a caixa de doces – _Accio!_

_- _De-dez quilos! Então, é por isso que ele estava agarrado com a outra? – com os olhos cheios d'água, a bruxa começou a soluçar.

Jane podia sentir dois pares de olhos fuzilando suas costas.

- Você sabe, não foi o que quis dizer. Só queria... Mas, espera um instante. Você disse que ele estava agarrado com outra?

- A gente está falando do James? James "sou demais" Potter? – Alice perguntou, incrédula.

- Não seja boba, Ali. O Potter é apaixonado pela Lils! Com certeza era outra pessoa. Quer dizer, quantas vezes ele já a convidou para sair? – Marlene começou, mas não foi muito longe.

- Eu _sei_ o que vi! Foi nos jardins. Eu tinha acabado de deixar o Salão Principal quando percebi que Sirius, James e – Lily fez uma pausa enquanto levantava e começava a andar de um lado para o outro – e Olívia Blackwood estavam conversando perto do lago.

As três amigas, que escutavam atentamente, trocaram um breve olhar de entendimento ao ouvir o nome da colega de turma. Ela era exatamente o que se pode chamar de 'versão da Barbie de Hogwarts'. Ao virar-se para a jenela, Lily continuou:

- Só queria saber se eles tinham visto o Remus, porque precisava tirar uma dúvida sobre o trabalho de poções e não o encontrava em parte alguma do castelo. Estava descendo os jardins e então, aconteceu. Eu não consegui me mexer. Demorei a entender o que estava acontecendo até ver que ela tinha os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

Marlene roia as unhas, Alice estalava os dedos e Jane comia os chocolates confiscados. Lily retomou de onde havia parado:

- Daí, eu comecei a me sentir estranha, como se algo estivesse fora do lugar. Tudo ficou confuso e de repente, James estava gritando meu nome e correndo em minha direção. Dei meia volta e andei o mais rápido que pude até chegar aqui.

- Parece que você conseguiu o que queria. Depois de anos pedindo para que o Potter te deixasse em paz, ele finalmente te atendeu. Agora, se vocês não se importam, preciso dormir. Toda essa história me deixou muito cansada... Ah, uma última observação, Lils. Você está perdidamente apaixonada por ele – e dizendo isso Marlene enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas, deixando a colega de quarto confusa.

- É claro que, que,,, – Lily gaguejou.

- E não se dê o trabalho de começar a protestar. – acrescentou ao virar-se para o outro lado da cama.

Sem ter como se defender, a bruxa virou-se para as duas amigas restantes, procurando contra-argumentar, mas só o que conseguiu foi receber sinais para que se calasse.

Irritada, cruzou os braços e resolveu que iria esclarecer tudo no dia seguinte, após uma boa noite de sono.

Naquela noite, as horas pareciam se arrastar muito lentamente enquanto ela permanecia acordada, remoendo o que tinha visto mais cedo.

Chegou a levantar-se para ver se achava algo que pudesse mastigar perto dos pertences de Jane. Entretanto, tudo que ganhou foi um aviso de que se tentasse de novo, iria ser transfigurada.

- Francamente, você não jantou? – a loira resmungou, ajeitando o travesseiro e tornando a dormir.

O relógio na cabeceira já caminhava para as duas da manhã e sem nada que pudesse fazer para atrair o sono, Lily foi até a janela. Olhou para o céu e ficou surpresa com a quantidade de pontos brilhantes.

Ainda assim, mesmo com um tapete de estrelas para observar, ela teimava em passar os olhos pelo lago. Não demorou para que as imagens a atingissem como facas; afiadas e dolorosas. Ela sabia, embora não quisesse admitir, que ao reagir daquela maneira estava confirmando as palavras da amiga.

De repente algo chamou sua atenção ao bater de leve na janela. Era uma caixa de madeira relativamente pequena. Em cima da tampa havia um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado endereçado a ela. Lily o desdobrou e começou a ler.

"_Querida Lils,_

_Desculpe por você ter presenciado aquela cena horrível mais cedo. Não era o que você deve estar pensando. Juro que não era. Deixe-me explicar. Se eu não te convencer... Bom, eu paro de insistir com você, para sempre. Encontre-me nos jardins._

_Sempre seu,_

_James"_

Ainda restava a caixa, e assim que a abriu todas as falas que começara a ensaiar e que poderiam ser usadas contra James, desapareceram de sua mente. Haviam sido substituídas pela visão de um ratinho branco que a encarava, segurando um coração. Nele, as letras em dourado formavam '_Eu te amo.'_

Para Lily, a partir daquele momento, tornara-se impossível não dizer que James Potter era encantadoramente imprevisível.

Pensando nisso, desceu as escadas, atravessou o salão comunal e continuou até atingir os degraus para os jardins; tomando cuidado para não ser vista.

- James? – sussurrou ao ver alguém poucos metros a frente.

- Não _mesmo_! Eu não teria beijado aquela garota. – Sirius se adiantou – Na verdade, é por isso que eu fui levado a vir aqui hoje. E, só entre nós, eu acho que o James gostou do beijo.

- Sirius! – James apareceu entre as árvores, a alguns passos de onde os dois bruxos estavam – O que foi que eu disse sobre contar a verdade?

- Tudo bem, você não gostou... Acho que _amou_ seria a palavra correta – Sirius começou a abrir um sorriso, mas logo o desfez ao ver que James não estava achando muita graça – Ah, foi só uma piada. Você sabe, para quebrar o gelo.

- Awn... Eu estou envelhecendo aqui! – a bruxa reclamou, revirando os olhos.

- Vamos logo com isso, Sirius. Se formos pegos fora das nossas camas há essa hora, estaremos ganhando nossa... – o bruxo de cabelo desarrumado contou nos dedos – _quinta_ detenção essa semana.

- Sexta. Houve aquela vez em que a gente...

- Que seja! Agora, conte a Lils porquê motivo ela teve que assistir aquilo mais cedo - interrompeu James, passando os dedos entre os cabelos ao se dar conta de que Lily os observava com um ar apreensivo.

- Pois bem. Nós estávamos conversando, ou melhor, tentando explicar porque eu não poderia sair com a Olivia quando ela partiu pra cima de mim e, sem querer, eu esbarrei no James. O resto você já sabe. Pronto, já falei. Tudo esclarecido. Agora, posso ir?

- Não tão depressa! – James puxou as vestes do amigo que tentava dar-lhe as costas – Eu estou ficando surdo, ou você disse mesmo "_sem querer_"? Se me recordo bem, _você_ _me jogou pra cima dela!_

- O que mais eu poderia fazer? Ela ia _me beijar_! Eu não podia deixar! Não depois que fontes me disseram que ela tem uma doença potencialmente perigosa e que talvez possa ser transmitida pela...

- Não diga saliva, não diga saliva... – Potter implorou.

- Por secreções presentes na boca? – Sirius arriscou.

- Ahhh, dessa vez você me paga! Se eu fosse você, dormiria de olhos bem abertos!

- Mas veja o lado bom, agora quem quiser pode sair com ela já que, aparentemente, você não desenvolveu nenhum sintoma, não é? Isso quer dizer que talvez ela não tenha doença alguma! – ao perceber que o amigo falava sério quando disse que ele pagaria, achou melhor desculpar-se. – Tudo bem, foi minha culpa! Um ato desesperado.

- Viu, Lils, foi só um mal entendido. Você acredita em mim, não acredita? – James se aproximou de Lily e instantaneamente seu coração disparou, – Olha o que você faz comigo – e pegando uma das mãos da ruiva por quem sempre fora apaixonado, levou-a até o peito.

Lily entendeu perfeitamente, pois como o de James, seu próprio coração martelava descompassado em resposta ao que ela sentia, e isso ela não podia negar para si mesma.

- Hum, hum. Sinto interromper, mas vocês irão me agradecer por isso depois. – e com um pequeno empurrão o casal rolou gramado abaixo, deixando um Sirius satisfeito para trás – Agora quero ver ele me matar enquanto durmo.

Não demorou para que parassem, afinal aquela parte dos jardins não era tão íngreme.

- Me desculpe – apressou-se James, ao notar que havia caído em cima de Lily e que seus óculos estavam embrenhados no cabelo da menina.

- Tudo bem, não é nada de mais – as palavras saíram apressadas após o longo momento em que ela havia estado ocupada drenando o sangue de outras partes do corpo para o seu rosto, agora consideravelmente corado. Fazendo o máximo esforço para tentar se acalmar e voltar a sua coloração normal, Lily ergueu os olhos e encontrou o colega de turma maravilhado. A expressão em seu rosto era a de alguém impressionado, extremamente feliz e...

- Apaixonado! Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você, Lils. – e sem esperar resposta o bruxo a beijou.

Na cabeça de Lily tudo girava e ela só conseguia pensar em retribuir. Deslizou seus dedos pelo cabelo dele, tentando trazê-lo mais para perto, mas era impossível. Ele estava se afastando.

- Não, James. O que você está fazendo? – assim que abriu os olhos viu que a resposta os encarava, com uma varinha acesa apontada para eles.

- Eu estava prestes a perguntar o que _vocês_ faziam fora do castelo a essa hora, mas vejo que não será preciso. Francamente srta. Evans, jamais pensei que a encontraria aqui. Estou extremamente desapontada. Quanto ao senhor, sr. Potter, digamos que eu já esperava esse tipo de comportamento. Cinquenta pontos serão retirados de cada um e os três deverão cumprir quatro noites de detenção na minha sala, as sete em ponto. Agora, sigam-me.

- Me desculpe professora McGonagall, mas a senhora disse os _três_? – James perguntou, enquanto Lily permanecia encarando os próprios pés, constrangida.

- Foi exatamente o que disse. Estava me referindo ao senhor, a srta. Evans e ao sr. Black – respondeu, iniciando a caminhada de volta ao castelo. James não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Lily, não fique assim, é apenas uma detenção... – James sussurrou algum tempo depois, poucos metros atrás da professora.

- Na verdade, são quatro... Me sinto tão envergonhada. Espero que ela não escreva aos nossos pais.

- Ela não vai escrever, fique calma. Estava aqui pensando se você gostou do presente que eu te dei. Foi a única maneira que encontrei, depois de todas as outras, de demonstrar o que eu venho tentando te dizer desde que nos conhecemos. – o bruxo olhava em direção aos sapatos da professora, fazendo de tudo para não parecer muito ansioso pela resposta.

Esforçando-se para não agarrá-lo ali mesmo, a bruxa concentrou-se na resposta.

- Aquilo foi... foi demais. A melhor surpresa que recebi até hoje.

Não era verdade. Pois entre todas as surpresas do dia, saber que finalmente estava no lugar certo era a maior delas.

_N/A: Dedico essa fic á você, Karen e espero que goste *-*_

_E também á minha amiga, Pri _

_Agradeço á Pri por ter gastado seu precioso tempo betando a fic. Não faz idéia de como me ajudou, Pris._


End file.
